


"Goldfish" - Levi × Reader

by Mancreldes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Festivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mancreldes/pseuds/Mancreldes
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr by AttackonFics. If the author asks me to delete it I will.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 26





	"Goldfish" - Levi × Reader

"Goldfish" (Levi Ackerman x Reader) 

“Say, Levi - do you want to get some shaved ice?” 

“No.” 

“Oh! Big bro, what about -” 

“No, Isabel.” 

Farlan and Isabel both let out long, exasperated sighs. Perhaps it was their own fault. After all, they had practically dragged Levi out to the summer festival even after he told them countless times that he’d be happier taking a shit rather than attending the festival with them. The duo couldn’t tell if Levi was pissed, bored, both, or simply...being Levi. Despite that, they still wanted him to have a good time. 

"You didn’t even know what I was going to say,” Isabel pouted and crossed her arms, kicking the dirt underneath her. 

“I didn’t need to, dummy.” 

A soft, strangled cry came from the red-headed girl at the small insult, which was immediately soothed when Levi stuck his hand out to ruffle her hair. 

“I’m just bored,” Levi said as he narrowed his eyes at everything, including his two friends. Festivals weren’t his thing. The lanterns annoyed him. All the stands were pointless to him. The food was shitty. What was the point of it all? 

“Bet he wouldn’t be saying that if you-know-who was here,” Farlan whispered and threw an arm over Isabel’s shoulder. Isabel giggled, and the trio continued to walk through the stands with the hopes of getting Levi to enjoy himself. 

Part of the reason why Farlan was so insistent that Levi come to the festival in the first place was because he had overheard you talking to Hange about it one day in school. He and Isabel wanted nothingmore than to help their grumpy, awkward brother get with the girl he liked. The only problem was you didn’t know, and Levi never actually voiced it to anyone, let alone you. 

But Farlan and Isabel knew better. 

They knew it the day Levi was paired with you for a History project. When Farlan asked Levi what he thought of you, his response was, “She’s not an idiot.” And you weren’t. You were brilliant, studious, and helpful - a dream partner for any kind of project. Levi received constant texts, emails, and phone calls from you all regarding the project and how to meet up for it. And although he openly told you it was irritating - his two best friends knew him better than that. 

Levi would go out of his way to talk to you when he saw you in the halls, leaving the two of them bewildered at his somewhat kind nature when it came to you. Once, Isabel even overheard him saying that your sweater looked clean, which she knew was his way of complimenting you. The only problem was getting him to tell you. 

If only we could find you, Isabel thought to herself as she looked around the crowds. 

\- - - 

“Hange, do you want a caramel apple?” You lifted the sweet treat up towards your friend’s face. “The man at the stands gave me 2 for 1!” 

Hange giggled and pinched your cheek teasingly in response, making you flinch. 

“Oooo,” she whispered your name, the brown tendrils of her pony tail flying in front of her face as she crouched down to you. “2 for 1, huh? It must be because you look so beautiful in your yukata,” Hange poked at your sides to tickle you. 

“I think he was just being nice,” you blushed at her actions, and she threw her head back in laughter. 

“Ah, just like you thought Levi was being ‘nice’ when he would bring you tea at school?” She cackled and took a giant bite out of the apple you’d handed her. 

You couldn’t help the warmth that rose to your cheeks at the mention of his name. Ever since the two of you had been paired up for a project together, you’d grow shy when you thought of him. You had confessed to Hange at a slumber party with Nanaba that you found him cute, and the rest was history. From that point on, Hange relentlessly teased you about your crush on Levi in the efforts to get you to tell him how you felt, but you refused. You weren’t sure what Levi felt towards you, but you knew it couldn’t be the same attraction you held towards him. That much was certain. 

You took a bite of your apple and sighed as you wondered what he was up to on this warm summer evening. 

\- - - 

“Big bro, can you please help me win some prizes?” Isabel pleaded while stomping her feet with anticipation. 

“Why can’t Farlan do it?” 

“Farlan’s not as good as you,” Isabel contended with a simple shrug. 

Farlan’s jaw dropped open at this insult, and Levi rolled his eyes for the bickering that was to ensue between the two of them. 

“Hey, I’m just as good as Levi if not better!” 

“Better?! HA! You wish, Farlan!” 

“Shut up, Isabel!” 

“No, YOU shut up!” 

The fighting continued as Isabel and Farlan refused to back down from one another, sounding like stray cats in an alley. Normally the mediator of their idiotic arguments, Levi sighed and actually chose to turn away from his two friends this time. He peered at his surroundings and figured that the least irritating thing he could tolerate were the crate of goldfish in a nearby corner. 

At least they wouldn’t talk to him. 

\- - - 

You tugged gently on Hange’s yukata in an effort to get her to stop arguing with the man at the stand. 

“No, YOU listen here, old man!” 

Hange had the vendor’s shirt in her fist, and you had never seen an adult look so scared in his life. Certain that he was trying to scam you out of your money, Hange started to argue with him about it, and now it escalated into...this. Never one for confrontation, you were embarrassed to say the least. However, you could tell your friend was not willing to give up so you sighed before walking away, hoping for some peace and quiet. Standing up on your tip-toes, you reasoned that the best place to go was where the goldfish were. 

After all, fish couldn’t talk. 

\- - - 

Levi felt your presence before he saw you. 

He didn’t even have to look up to know it was you. Your soft, warm scent coupled with the heat that would rise on the back of his neck every time he was near you was all the sign he needed. When he did tear his gaze away from the swimming fish below him, he was taken aback by you. Your hair was done up for the occasion, you had light makeup on, and not to mention your yukata. You looked so - 

“Annoying.” 

“What?” You tilted your head to the side at the sound of his voice, unsure of what he could have been referring to. 

“Isabel and Farlan, they’re annoying,” he pointed to the duo who were no longer bickering but tag teaming on the games together. “That’s why I’m over here.” 

“Oh,” you laughed and put a hand up to your chest in relief. In an act of bravery, you stepped closer to him before gesturing over to Hange, who was still fighting with the game vendor. “That is why I’m over here.” 

Levi snickered. 

“Guess we’re both friends with idiots,” Levi replied with a slight lilt of laughter in his voice. You laughed yourself, your heart swelling as you thought of how much you had missed his sense of humor in your life. He stared a bit too long at you when you did, and tore his eyes away from you once the two of you locked eyes. 

The silence that now fell between you was awkward to say the least, and both your gazes suddenly turned downwards at the fish below you. Levi’s eyes were fixed on two gold fish in particular. He had been watching them for a while, and he couldn’t believe that they were still doing the same song and dance even minutes after you’d appeared. Levi had been watching the pair for at least 10 minutes before you walked over. The two fish kept finding ways to swim next to each other, but would immediately shy away once they made actual contact. Over and over and over again, they kept doing this. 

He sighed as he glanced over at you out of the corner of his eye. 

Before he knew it, his hand reached out for the net nestled on the side of the crate. You watched in awe as Levi gently captured the fish one by one before placing them in the plastic bag. He tied a tight, neat knot around it and handed it off to you. 

“Here.” 

The smile that grew on your face at his sudden sweet gesture made his chest feel funny. It was the same smile you used to give him when he told you, “you did well,” while you two worked together. The same grin that appeared when he’d make his crude little jokes, which somehow managed to make someone as sweet as you laugh. 

He liked it. 

“You should name them,” Levi murmured as he scratched his undercut with his free hand. When your soft finger tips grazed over his to accept his shitty gift, he waited with bated breath to see what you’d say. 

“I think I’ll name them after me and you,” you hummed. “How’s that sound?” 

Levi nodded in approval, and you giggled as you held your new gift close to your chest. The two fish were now next to each other in peace, unable to run away from the other in the tight confines of the bag. 

“Do you want to get some shaved ice with me, Levi?” That sweet smile of yours returned to your face, illuminated by the glow of the lanterns around you. 

He didn’t hesitate to respond. 

“Yes.” 


End file.
